


do you feel it too

by mompasaurus



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Friends With Benefits, M/M, and so does kip i guess, ben has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mompasaurus/pseuds/mompasaurus
Summary: His meetings with Kip were supposed to be entirely platonic, was the thing. Kip would show up at his apartment late at night, they’d fuck, and then Kip would leave. Nothing more, nothing less.It was supposed to be that way, anyway.





	do you feel it too

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuuh this is basically from a concept my friend and i have that ben and kip fuck in secret cus, idk, they're sad lonely horny dudes. i wrote this a while ago but i've been, too embarrassed to post it,,,
> 
> ps. i hc ben and kip as trans but its written pretty ambiguously here so. take it as you want

Ben exhaled, letting his cigarette smoke wisp away into the vacant city streets as he leaned out his apartment window. It was late- too late for him to be awake, surely- but Kip Kaizer was fast asleep in the bed behind him, and after tonight’s meeting he wasn’t sure he  _ wanted  _ to sleep. He had a lot on his mind, and a lot he had to think about. 

 

His meetings with Kip were supposed to be entirely platonic, was the thing. Kip would show up at his apartment late at night, they’d fuck, and then Kip would leave. Nothing more, nothing less. 

 

It was  _ supposed  _ to be that way, anyway. 

 

_ Kip gasped for breath and held tightly onto Ben’s arm as the larger man rutted hard against him, the contact leaving him dizzy and the friction leaving him breathless.  _

 

_ “Ben… a-ah,  _ God _ , Ben,”  _

 

_ His hips thrusted up to match Ben’s movements, a soft whine trailing behind each pant of breath--- _

 

Ben flicked his cigarette against the window sill, face heating at the memories of what took place not even an hour ago. He was just revisiting the moment, is all. Contemplating. 

 

_ Ben dipped down to leave messy kisses along Kip’s neck, and Kip tilted his head to accept them, biting his lip to muffle any louder moans from escaping him. His efforts failed, though, as usual, when Ben shifted his hips and grinded against him at a different angle.  _

 

_ “Ohhh fuck, Ben, please…” _

 

_ He knew Kip was getting close, and he was too, judging by his increased panting and occasional grunt. Ben sped up his thrusts, feeling Kip’s crotch against his, and bit down on blue skin, all the while Kip whined his name over and over.  _

 

_ “Ben, Ben…” _

 

_ Ben felt his orgasm slowly building and he let out a shuddering breath against Kip’s neck. He felt fingers dig into his back, and Ben knew it was over for Kip.  _

 

_ “Ben, oh god, I love you, Ben, I love you, ah…!” _

 

_ Ben’s orgasm hit him before the realization of what Kip said did, and as he came down from his high he leaned back to look at him. _

 

_ Kip showed no sign of knowing what he said, and if he did he was too tired to acknowledge it. He looked up at Ben with sleepy eyes, “What? You gonna kick me out again?” _

 

_ Ben had stared at Kip for a good minute, thinking of what he should say, or what he should do, but he didn’t want Kip to leave and he certainly didn’t want to talk about what happened. So he shook his head.  _

 

_ “...No. Just go to sleep.” _

 

And that’s where he was now. Well, really, he had just laid next to Kip and stared at the ceiling for a while, but his nerves eventually got to him and he craved a cigarette. 

 

Kip’s words played over and over in Ben’s head, and he wasn't sure what to make of them. Part of him hoped that maybe he hadn’t meant it and that it had just slipped out. It happened during sex sometimes, right?

 

...But then there was the other part of him, the stupid, idiotic part of him that hoped he  _ had _ meant it. 

 

Even if Kip did love him, what would he do about it? Ben wasn’t opposed to the idea of Kip loving him, but did he truly love him back? He thought about Wallace, and what he would think of it all. Ben had obvious feelings for Wallace- hell, he and Kip  _ both  _ did. But what would come of it if Wallace found out that Ben had been having sex with his coworker long before he even moved in? Even if the sex was,  _ supposed to be _ , entirely platonic. 

 

Ben sighed and put his cigarette out in the ashtray. He drew the curtains and turned back toward his bed, Kip still sleeping soundly. It wasn’t until he got closer that he noticed Kip was still wearing his glasses. Carefully, he slid them off of his face and set them on the nightstand before getting back into bed beside him. 

 

He had tried so hard not to get too attached to Kip or to let Kip get too attached to him. He thought back to what Molly had once told him, about he and Kip having more in common than he thought. Maybe she was right. Maybe this was inevitable all along. Ben wondered if he was ready for it all again. 

 

He figured he would deal with this in the morning, so he turned off the lights, threw his comforter over Kip and himself, and went to sleep. 


End file.
